cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Nations Peerage
is a system of titles of nobility. This is a repository of the RP data of a number of different characters. Everyone can add their own profiles, but please don't alter anyone else's without their permission. The profiles will be arranged alphabetically, using the surname. A-E Ambrai XII, Lonarai Nohansen Riyan Amir Born: YD 739 Titles: Kir'Rei, Prince of Ossetia Style: His Grace the Prince of Ossetia Baker, Kyle Born: 23rd March 1985 Duties: Master of Buckland; - Chief Shirrif Bradshaw, Joshua Born: 3rd August 152AR (After Rhidol) Titles: Master of the Academy, Philosopher King, Leader of the People, First Scholar amongst the Council of Intelligentsia, Fifty Second to sit upon the Throne of Rhidol, Duke of New Sidlesham. Duties: Fifty Second elected Philosopher King of Rianthol Style: Philosopher King Bradshaw the Sceptic the Fifty Second. Bradshaw, Xavier Born: 29th August 172AR (After Rhidol) Titles: Pharaoh Bradshaw, Son of the Sceptic, First Heir to the Throne of Rhidol, Fifty Third to sit upon the Throne of Rhidol, Bane of the Northern Marches, Marquis of Envoys, Duke of New Sidlesham, Gatherer of the People, Master of the Academy. Duties: Ruler of New Rianthol Style: "His Eternal Magesty" Pharaoh Bradshaw of New Rianthol the first of his name. Catsin, Rhiannon Belladonna Alexis Titles: Princess Rhiannon Belladonna Alexis Catsin, Ruler of Pernesia, Princess of the Lorradian province of Skyia Provinces, Corporal in the Army of the GCN Born: June 6th, 1984 Family: Marcus Catsin (Father-deceased), Yasmine Catsin (Mother-deceased), Inia Marie Isabella Talerid (step-sister) F-J Etienne de Jersey, Duke of Normandy Titles: Etienne de Jersey, Duc de Normandie, Comte d'Anjou, Comte de Maine, Viscomte de St Yves, Premier General des Armees Normandes. Born: ADC 1063 Family: Edouard de Rouen (Father-deceased), Katherine d'Arles (Mother-deceased), Henri de Caen (Brother). K-O KingRich, Sovereign of Blancos Dos Official Title: The Most Exalted and Royal Sovereign of Blancos Dos, Sir KingRich, Grand Knight Commander of The Prestigious Order of Saint Blancos and Commandant of the Blancos Dos Marine Corps. Born: September the 21st, 1982 Lineage: Born of unknown parents, but bearing the birthmark of the once-great Saint Blancos (born Blancos Muhammad Konig). Monash, Horatio Gough Titles:Crown-Prince Horatio Gough Monash of the Principality of Emerchia and His Honored and Highest Majesty the Exalted Prince-Consort Horatio Gough Monash, the husband of the Venerated Autarch Inia Maria Isabella Talerid of the Eight Provinces of Skyia. Born: 11/11/1981, Emerchiapolis, Principality of Emerchia. Relatives: Winston Monash (Father-deceased), Emily Monash (Mother-deceased), Jessica Monash (Sister-born 9/11/1990), Rebecca Monash (Sister-born 2/11/1984), Inia Marie Isabella Talerid (Fiance-born 1985). P-T Perry, Kenani Titles:Prime Minister of Kantonia; Head of the Union of Free Nations (defunct);Former Kantonian Minister of Health Sealbhach, Lord Palatine of Sliabh Lugha Titles: Lord Palatine of Sliabh Lugha, Bearer of the White Wand of Luighne, Lord of Luighne Hereditary leader of Sliabh Lugha. He is a 31st generation direct descendent of Tomaltach Mór, first Lord of Luighne. He is a wise and generous ruler, a patron of good causes and for this he is known among his people as Sealbhach na mBocht. Born: 30/07/1969, Airteach Mór, Sliabh Lugha. Sensibaugh II, Lord Lee Allen, Grand Duke of Thornbury Born: 23rd of January, 1986 in Venice, Venezia Family: Lee Allen I, 1st Doge of Venezia, Comte du (Father-Deceased) and Ann, Lady , 1st Dogess of Venezia (Mother-Deceased). Lady Charlotte, Countess of (Aunt). Sir Franklin & Lady Anne, Marquess & Marchioness of (Grandparents-Mother's side-Deceased). Furman IV & Francis, les Comte & Comtesse du (Grandparents-Father's side-Deceased). Lord Henry, 5th Earl of Cauthorne (Second Cousin, Once Removed). Titles: Created 1st Grand Duke of Thornbury, Aquitaine, and Burgund, 5th Marquess of , Margrave of Saxony, Comte du , Formerly the 2nd Doge of Venezia. Style: His Most Imperial Grace Spaero, Caballero Comandante de la Federacion Iberiana Titles: Caballero Comandante de la Federacion Iberiana, President of the Federacion Iberiana (The knighthood and the Presidency are unrelated) Elected President of the Federacion Iberiana and Knight Commander of the same. He is the 2,011st knight to pass the trials of his order, and has taken up the arms described in the Articles of Federation: "Per Pale, Gules, a Petrine Cross Argent, Azure". U-Z *No current entries Category:Roleplay